Down With Misery
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. It's Tommy Ratliff's turn to be on top, but he may take it a bit too far with his odd fetishes...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF. "Misery" by Maroon 5.


This was born when I watched the music video "Misery" by Maroon 5. It's an amazing video. You should check it out. Just imagine that the chick is Tommy and the singer (who's sexy Adam Levine) is Adam! =]

* * *

Tommy panted lightly as he slid down the closet door, finally able to rest after his sudden running fit. Maybe now he wouldn't find him. Fat chance. His tracking abilities were like that of a dog. It was as if he could sniff him out no matter how far away he was. But it wasn't fair! Today was his turn, but his egotistical side took over and didn't even give Tommy a chance to lead which was total shit.

"Glitterbaby…I know where you are…" the venomous voice called, walking outside of the door Tommy was currently against. The bassist froze and shut his eyes, hoping that he could remain hidden. "There you are…" The door slid open quickly, causing the blond to fall back so he was looking up at the ringmaster. He had glistening chains wrapped around his body and a thin pair of black boxers covering his manly area. He wielded a harsh whip in his right hand, and even through the darkness, Tommy could see the control orbiting within the ocean blueness. "Thought you could hide from me?" he hissed, cracking the whip. "You've been a bad boy. You need to be punished…" the dominating man growled, lifting up the blond from the ground and dragging him to the silk bed in the room and throwing him upon the glossy fabric.

"Master, please. I didn't mean to run away, I was just playing…" he pleaded, trying to undo the chains wrapped around his wrists, but he couldn't help but allow a playful smirk grace his lips. Adam was such a good bitch. He had a fetish with role playing. And like he was on stage, he enjoyed dragging things out and not allowing it to end quickly. Today, they were playing slave and master. It was a rather harsh and violent game. But so arousing at the same time. And as his master, Adam forced his slave to be chained up and wear nothing but a thin pair of briefs.

"Down, Glitters. Don't make me get out the gag…" he moaned, lifting his left leg and putting it over the chained up male, straddling him, whip still in hand. "Are you ready, bitch?" he asked, wrapping the lash around Tommys' ankles so he was completely tied up and unable to go anywhere. And that's just the way he liked it. The singer was going to tenderize his prey a bit.

"Don't forget the condom," the blond said, and the brunette nodded, quickly unsteadying his partner and rummaging through his drawer, "Here we are-" His eyes widened when he realized Tommy wasn't on the bed anymore. "Glitters?" he asked, searching around the room, but then he heard some music playing in the near by distance and he couldn't help but follow the all too familiar lyrics.

"_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, So scared of breaking it, That you won't let it bend, And I wrote two hundred letters, I will never send, Sometimes these cuts are so much, Deeper then they seem…" _

The melody led into the dark bathroom, and before Adam could even react he was in an ice cold bathtub with ice cubes surfacing. He shivered lightly and a single flicker from a candle light revealed his serious looking boyfriend. "Down, boy," he taunted, shutting the door and setting the candle down. The singers' eyes widened when he saw that Tommy was holding the same gag he had threatened him with. Where was his chains and whip? This seemed hardly fair. Sure, today it was Tommy's day to be on top, but Adam couldn't help but feel a bit competitive.

"W-Wait, we can work this out, please!" he begged, defiantly not wanting to be the bitch in this sex session.

"Too late, Baby…" he mused, bending over and securely wrapping the gag in his mouth and Adam struggled a bit, but that only enticed Tommy to do dirtier things. "No, Shh…Remember. Glitters get what Glitters wants." He smirked lightly and turned on the shower so cold water washed over Adam's hair, soaking him in blistering water. He moaned lightly from the bitter touch. His muscles were tensed, and his eyes didn't once waver from his now controlling partner.

Suddenly, he was taken out of the tub and thrown onto the nearest table and straddled my Tommy. The gag was ripped from him and a tongue replaced it. Adam smirked and shut his eyes, battling tongues and enjoying the swapping spit ordeal. The bassist's teeth grazed against the singer's and their stimulants made a barrier and Adam smiled, groaning a bit. He wanted to get up, but Tommy's hands were wrapped securely around his wrists, and they were letting go. "Stay down bitch. You're mine tonight, and you won't be able to escape as much as you try. Struggling will only make you suffer more."

Oh, shit. He hated when Tommy got like this. It always ended up with Adam bruised, cut, and having an immense aching in his lower half from having his brains fucked to oblivion. Sure, it was as kinky as hell, but it was painful as well. "Be a good boy…" he cooed, pulling out a knife and the brunette gulped. Fuck, he hated that knife.

Mischievousness gleamed in the blonds' eyes as he sat up on the singer's stomach and began to stab the knife in between the spaces of Adam's open fingers. Fist between his thumb and index finger…Index finger and middle finger…Middle finger and ring finger...Ring finger and pinky. OW SHIT! "Does it hurt, Babyboy?" Glitters asked, smirking a bit and putting Adam's ring finger in his mouth and allowing his tongue as a makeshift ban-aid. His spit seeped into the wound as if replacing an ointment.

The singer was already hard to begin with, and now that kinkier stuff was happen, his erection was ready to explode. "SHIT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" he yelled, banging his fist on the table, his finger twitching within Tommy's mouth.

"Ah, ah. Don't rush me, Baby. You know I don't like being rushed." And with that, the bassist grabbed Adams' chains and jerked him up, slamming his body against the wall and leaning against him, bucking his erection into the fabric of his underwear. He moaned sensually into his ear and nipped at his earlobe. His hand made its way up to his head, shoving it into the wall, causing Adam's cheek to become smashed by the pressure. "Bite your tongue." He obeyed and suddenly bit down on it extremely hard when the small male's hand wrapped around his pulsating erection. He began rubbing it back and forth and his index finger rubbed in circles at the head through his boxers.

He was lucky he didn't bite it completely off. Blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth and Tommy's tongue somehow mysteriously ended up licking it up. "Your blood is like my candy, Lamb. Now get on your knees." Once again, like a sad puppy dog, he fell to his knees, his tongue still in extreme pain.

The chains around him tightened and he hissed slightly. His underwear was suddenly removed, but he didn't have time to comprehend that fact because something hard was entering his ass. He yelled in both pain and pleasure. "FUCK!" he screamed, banging his fist hard against the wall. Tommy's full length entered inside of him with no condom or lube. This was hardcore raw sex. He began to enter and exit. He didn't start off slow so his partner could get use to it, no. Tommy went fast all the way, and Adam knew he would be bleeding. It felt like fire was engulfing his body in both agony and ecstasy. Of course he had had dry sex before, but Tommy made it so much more interesting. In both a bad and satisfactory way.

"Scream my name!" he yelled, his sparkled fingernails digging deep into the singers' shoulders.

His eyes were clenched shut as he shouted, "Oh, fuck! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" he yelled, running his nails down the wall like he was trying to claw his way out of this situation.

When his Glitterbaby finally came, it was a total relief because Adam knew he would pull out and he was right. But he didn't even get time to pant because by the next second, Tommy practically dragged Adam out to the balcony, throwing him against the bars that prevented you from walking straight off the edge. He gulped lightly and looked up at his smaller, but much more dominating (at this point) partner.

"Fuck, are you going to throw me off the edge?" Adam gasped, standing up and holding the railing securely in hopes that would save him from his tumbling death.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ms. Adam," he cooed, walking up to the signer and kissing him on the lips. His bit down on his partner's bottom lip and pulled on it. They both groaned, and suddenly, Tommy pushed Adam, and his eyes widened as he tipped over the edge, but quickly, the bassist grabbed him by the chains and pulled him back up, slamming him against the wall and grabbing his cock pumping it back and forth.

Adam could barely stand this suspension. Did Tommy really just tip him over the edge of a balcony, catch him, and now he's about to give him a blow job? Eh, whatever works for him?

And with that, Tommy's tongue began to lick down to Adam's crotch. His tongue hit the metal of the chains and when he finally reached his destination, he bit on the head hard, causing the singer to groan in ecstasy. "F-Fuck…" he stammered, grabbing onto Tommy's hair and pushing him in so his length went in further. However, the bassist didn't seem to like the fact that Adam was taking control and bit down on the singer's penis. This caused him to immediately release Tommy and gasp sharply, groaning in pain. "O-Ow…" he mumbled, tears brimming on the corner of his eyes. "T-That hu-urt, Glit-t-ters…"

"I'm in control, Babyboy. Don't forget it…" he mused. His tongue circled around the singer's cock and then when he got that flavor coating his mouth, he grabbed Adam's chains, hauling him into the living room. "And I know it hurts." Tommy walked over to the huge stereo located in the middle of the room and popped in a CD. It then began blasting a song that made the brunettes eyes widen. Oh, fuck…

"_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, So scared of breaking it, That you won't let it bend, And I wrote two hundred letters, I will never send, Sometimes these cuts are so much, Deeper then they seem…" _

"W-Wait, I don't want to have sex anymore!" he yelled, but Tommy was already on top of him, whip cream in hand.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love music during sex. So shut your mouth and let me work mine…" he seductively commanded, shoving the tip of the can into Adam's mouth and spraying it.

"_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed, So let me be, And I'll set you free…"_

"Besides, you said Adam Levine was sexy. I think he is too. Too bad a threesome isn't available at this time." He shrugged and bit down harshly on his partner's neck, leaving him to moan and bang on the table.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he screamed, tangling his fingers within the blond's hair.

"_I am in misery, There ain't nobody, Who can comfort me, Oh yeah, Why won't you answer me?, The silence is slowly killing me…"_

The Maroon 5 song lingered in both their ears and got them off. And much to Adam's dismay, Tommy grabbed his knife again and ran the flat part of the blade down his freckled chest causing him to pant lightly. "I want to taste you in more ways than the typical cum and sweat…" he whispered, turning the blade over so the tip of it was in between Adam's pecks.

"Fuck, do you have to?" he begged, looking up at the scarily intense brown eyes staring directly at him.

"_Girl you really got me bad, You really got me bad, Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back…" _

"Duh. I'm so fucking horny right now…" he murmured, slowly running the blade lightly on the freckled chest in front of him. He groaned in more pain than anything else. But Tommy's erection digging into his stomach gave him something else to think about (thank god). He just tried focusing on Adam Levine's voice so he could keep away from the agony of a knife running through his chest.

"_Your salty skin and how, It mixes in with mine, The way it feels to be, Completely intertwined, Not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know, It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show, So let me be, I'll set you free …"_

Some people may think that Tommy's fetish with blood is odd, but there are a lot of strange fetishes that people hide on the inside. And Adam admired the fact that his partner took part in his particular fixation with such pride. Even sometimes it was arousing to him.

The blond suddenly sat up from cutting Adam and licked the blade clean of his bloody contents. This made the singer gulp lightly as the bassist's eyebrows twitched and he bent his head down, rubbing the very tip of his tongue along the slightly bleeding cut penetrating down the brunette's chest. This made his back arch up in pure pleasure. "You like that, Baby?" he asked, digging his nails into the small of his back, his tongue still fondling the fresh wound. Suddenly, without any warning, Tommy grabbed Adam's chains and lifted him up from the table and quickly turned him over to his ass was exposed and ready to be fucked. Shit. He's about to take it up the ass twice. Can he handle this? They've got rehearsal-

Then his little rants of worry in his head were completely clouded over by the immense seductiveness of Tommy entering.

"S-Shit!" he screamed, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "Can't you use lube or _something_?" he screamed, tears emerging from the corners of his eyes. Between the stinging pain in his chest and his partner's hard penis entering, it was starting to become more torturous than pleasurable. Sure, he was use to the uncomfortable situation, but something about this sex made him even more tense than normal.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, entering and exiting. He groaned and turned his head, looking at Tommy. He sighed and pulled away, placing his hand on Adam's cheeks. "I'm sorry Lamb. What flavor do you want?" he asked.

Well that was odd. He was actually considering his feelings? Normally when it was the bassist turn to be on top, he just went with the flow. But Adam liked his sudden change of heart.

"U-Um…Green apple?" he asked, and Tommy grinned.

"Anytime, love," he said, quickly running over to a kitchen drawer and pulling out the oddly flavored lube. He handed the bottle to Adam and he squirted it in his hands and rubbed it against the smaller male's erection. He wrapped his hand in the thick black mane of his now bottoming boyfriend. "Shit…" he mumbled. Then when he was completely lathered, he quickly took his place and entered back inside Adam, this time, it be much more erotic. "Better?" he asked.

The singer couldn't even respond because it felt so fucking good! Shit, this was amazing. "M-More!" he nearly yelled. That enticed Tommy to go in and out, in and out multiple times until he finally came and it felt so good to both males. They panted lightly and Maroon 5 was still playing the same, "miserable" song.

"_I am in misery, There ain't nobody, Who can comfort me, Oh yeah, Why won't you answer me?, The silence is slowly killing me, Oh yeah, Girl you really got me bad, You really got me bad, Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back…"_

When Tommy came for the second time that day, he pulled out and attempted to grab Adam's cock, however, immediately after pulling out of him, the singer got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving a baffled Tommy. When he came back, he had his whip in hand and he was ready to take back his rightful position. "NO! It's still my turn to be the ringmaster," he complained. Adam just raised a perfect thick eyebrow.

"Well too bad. I'm bleeding from the chest and ass because of you! I don't remember it being in our agreement for actually causing the other person to bleed," he stated, cracking the whip again.

"It's not my fault Mr. Levine gets me off with this song," he whined, standing up and grabbing the knife, licking the flat part slowly, his tongue gracing it and cutting his flesh lightly. "Now come here…" he ordered. The singer sighed and walked over to his boyfriend, leaning his forehead against his and placing the whip in his hand. They kissed and Tommy's blood filled his mouth. That was both creepy and sensual, but it tasted like…Cinnamon? Shit, that was weird! Is that even possible?

Eh. He shrugged it off and allowed spit and blood to be transferred in their kisses. Then he heard the whip pierce the air and he opened his eyes to see Tommy have the control twisted in his brown orbs. "Down, Lamb."

"_I am in misery…"_


End file.
